What Fate has in Store
by CaseClosed621
Summary: Kagome is a shy girl just trying to get by in the world without getting hurt again.  But what happens when someone walks into her life that even her soul can't say no to?  more action than fluff right now but there'll be fluff too.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to all who have decided to try my story. Just a word before i begin! This is my first fanfic and i will try to work as hard as i can on it but things have a way of coming up. I love reviews but refuse to be an author who says that they won't update until they get X number of reviews. I love to write and it's a joy in and of itself. However if all you want to say is that you think my writing is the worst piece of trash that you've ever read, please just don't even bother. If you don't like my work it's fine but can we please be civilized here and at least give me some contructive critisizm to work with. Have fun and enjoy!**

Sango sighed as she watched her friend. she was really mystified as to how they got to be friends in the first place. they were nothing alike. She was assertive and bossy. she fought for what she believed in and wouldn't take no for an answer.

her best friend on the other hand was quiet and shy. She barely said a word and hardly talked. She wasn't very good at standing up for herself either. She was scared of anything and everything that was new. once you got past that stage and she accepted you, you found a warm, loving, gracious person who was quick to smile and quicker still with a kind word or gesture. But still, sometimes she pulled some idiot stunts. tae tonight for example...

"Why didn't you call for a ride home, Kagome" Sango cried. she had realized that her friend had pulled a double shift at her job and was left to walk home in the dark, around midnight. "I didn't want to bother you," Kagome said in her soft voice. "I'm usually up this late anyways remember?" Sango chided.

Once Sango had realized what her friend had done, she had asked her boyfriend if he could swing by Kagome's work to pick her up. They had gotten there just in time for her to walk out of work and look at the car in surprise. "It's never a bother," said Sango's boyfriend, Miroku," neither of us want to see any of our friends hurt. next time just pick up a phone and call."

"You've been doing nothing but work since you moved here," Sango commented," and yet you still manage to keep your grades up. Can't you just take some time off? all this stress can't be good for you." "I need the money," Kagome mumbled as she gazed out the window. "Well if you'd just let us help you now an then," Sango said. "Sorry but i can't," said Kagome," thank you both for the ride. see you at school tomorrow." She flashed a quick smile before bounding out of the car and towards her apartment.

"I hate to see her like that," said Sango," she won't let us help and she's barely surviving, if you can call what she's doing that. i wish there was some way to help her out of this situation." "I wish there was too," said Miroku, pulling his girlfriend into a one armed hug as they drove away from the apartment," don't worry, something tells me that this will all have a happy ending." "Romantic sop," Sango teased. He was right, this would all turn out right in the end. it had to.

As she walked in the front door of the apartment that she rented, Kagome bolted the door shut and placed a seal on it with her miko powers so that nothing could get in unless she wished. She shivered then, like the weather outside, inside was nearly as cold. for what felt like the thousanth time, Kagome looked longingly at the thermostat that was set to off.

'Next month,' she told herself,' next month i'll have enough for it. not this month.' She barely had enough to cover this month's rent and tuition for school and food. 'Spending dollars and making dimes,' she thought wryly as she quoted a line from a song she had loved when she was little,' maybe i could try for another job in the mornings?' She shook her head at the thought, she was spread too thin already.

She shivered as she got ready for bed. as she climbed into it and got under the covers she thought of the friends that she had made here. Sango and Miroku. they were nice to her. they had befriended her on her first day here and watched out for her. 'I'm sorry you guys,' she thought as she slowly drifted off into the blackness that set her free from all her problems of waking life,' i'm so sorry. i love you like you were my own brother and sister but yet i can't tell you my biggest secret. and if i ever tell you, you won't want anything to do with me ever again.'

"Hey Sango, look what the cat dragged in," Miroku said, grinning as he pointed to the entrance to the school grounds. Striding in came two boys, brothers, with silver hair and dog ears. The elder looking of the two had dark eyes that looked like a dark forest. the younger had gold-amber eyes the would flash between red and gold when he got angry.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomeru," Sango cried," long time no see. How was the studying abroad?" She ran forward to hug the two brothers. "It was interesting to say the least," Sesshomeru said in the toneless voice that he had. Inuyasha just 'feh'd' and looked away. "My brother here thought it less than entertaining," sesshomeru continued.

"Well things here have been very quiet," said Miroku," things haven't changed much. a couple little problems but nothing we couldn't handle. You'll get the report once i'm finished." "Good," said Sesshomeru. While the brothers may have looked very alike in appearence, they acted very differently. Sesshomeru was the older and the first to take charge of anything. Being bossy and stuck up when he wanted to be made it hard for those who wanted to get close to him. Inuyasha on the other hand was more laid back, but loved to start fights if anyone gave him reason to.

"It'll be done soon," repeated Sango," now there's someone i want you two to meet. Hey Kagome! Over here!" She waved her friend over as she saw her coming into the grounds. "Hey Sango, Miroku," Kagome greeted, a little aprehensively. "Kagome, this is Sesshomeru and Inuyasha Tashio," Sango introduced," guys, this is Kagome. she transferred here about a month after you two left for your trip."

"Nice to meet you two," Kagome said, flashing a small smile that didn't reach her eyes," Sango, i have something i need to do. see you in first period." With that she walked away, as fast as she could without making it look like she was running.

"If i didn't know any better i'd say that we just got the cold shoulder," said Sesshomeru. "And i'd agreed," said Inuyasha. "She's just shy around new people, that's all," Miroku explained," you'll see, once she's warmed up to you she won't be like that." "I hope she won't be," Sango mumbled, as she watched her friend go. she had looked almost scared when she had introduced her to the brothers. and not quite the normal fear she had around new people. this one was different somehow.

Kagome had been mentally cursing at herself as she slogged through getting ready for school. She knew she would hate herself for taking that double shift last night but she needed the money so badly. And as if that weren't bad enough there were those new people.

It had taken all her will power to stop her eyes from going wide in fear and shock when Sango had introduced them to her. She had to stop herself from screaming out and asking if Sango knew just who she was talking to. She had politely excused herself and gotten away as fast as she could. Her heart racing as fast as a nascar.

Now as she sat through her lesson, her body showed no hint at her mind's turmoil. It was spinning a thousand miles a minute with questions and emotions. 'I can't do this again,' she thought to herself,' i just can't have what happened last time happen now. i thought i could get away from all of that!' But apparently she couldn't, fate had other things in store for her. lessons needed to be learned and things needed to happen before there could be a happily ever after to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's chapter two! yes i know too many questions and not enough answers. there will be some in later chapters i promise you! **

Kagome come on, said Sango as she caught up with her friend after school, you ve been quiet all day and you weren t at lunch. What s going on? Nothing, Kagome said quickly, just tired that s all. I need to get to work. Ok, said Sango, frowning slightly, i ll see you tomorrow right? Day after, Kagome replied, i work all day tomorrow. i ll see you on Sunday. ok? Fine, said Sango, but no getting out of this.

Does she know about you two? Sesshomeru asked, coming up behind Sango and watching Kagome go, does she know what you two are? No, replied Sango, glaring at Sesshomeru and his brother, and i don t plan on telling her anytime soon. A growl rose from the throat of a girl who came to stand beside Sesshomeru. she was tall at 17, a year older than Kagome and Sango. she had raven black hair and brown eyes.

The new girl growled at the tone that Sango had used. Rin calm down, Sesshomeru said, wrapping his tail around the girl to calm her. We won t tell your secret if that s what you re worried about, Inuyasha said, i doubt she d be able to handle it. I ll worry about that, Sango hissed. Now you calm down, said Miroku, coming up and pulling her into his arms, she ll be fine.

As she was walking to her job, she was so wrapped up in trying to plan how she was going to get everything done that weekend that she need to, that she didn t hear someone come up behind her. Hello beautiful, came a husky voice in her ear.

Kagome spun, her eyes going wide in fear and shock as she turned to face a person she just wished would stay out of her life. Hello Koga, she said. Before she could say another word, she found herself pinned up against the side of a building, Koga s face barely an inch from hers.

Please Koga, she whispered, please just stop this. get off of me. He grinned at her, a sight that made her legs nearly give out on her. And leave my woman here to fend for herself, he said, not likely. His face came closer to hers and she knew what was going to come next. Stop Koga, Kagome said, struggling to get out of his grip, i never said i would be your woman. Stop squirming, he growled. She stopped moving.

I believe that she said to get off, growled a voice from behind Koga. The enraged wolf demon spun around to face the person who dare interfere with him trying to get what he wanted. His face met with the fist that had been put out to meet him. Get out of my sight you slimy, manipulating excuse for a wolf demon, growled the voice again, if i ever see you near her again you will have to answer for it.

Kagome watched in shock as Koga picked himself off the ground and with a snarl stalked away. You ok? a concerned voice asked. Kagome looked up at the person who saved her, Inuyasha. Gods he s hansome, Kagome thought as she looked up into his golden orbs. She shook herself then to clear her head of those thoughts. Forget it, she told herself, not after what happened before. he wouldn t be this nice to me now if he knew my secret.

I m fine, she said, just a little shaken. She winced a bit as she felt a sudden pain in her side, as if someone had just punched her. The tiny wince was not lost on Inuyasha though. Are you sure you re alright, he asked again, worry etched on his face, i should get you home. Your parents must be worried.

As soon as he said that, Inuyasha knew he had said the wrong thing as a wave of sadness rolled off the girl. I live alone, Kagome said softly, and i need to get to work at the moment. thank you for helping me. Feh. think nothing of it, he said, but can i walk you to work? i don t want Sango hitting me for not making sure that you re alright. I guess so, she said, a little warily, but could you make sure that Sango and Miroku don t find out about this? They worry about me too much as it is. Wouldn t dream of telling them, he said, now let s go before you re late.

That bastard did what to her? Sango screamed. It was later that day and Inuyasha had caught up with Sango and Miroku and had told them what happened. No matter what he had told that girl, there was now way it would do any good if Sango didn t know and couldn t help her. The next time i get my hand on that no good jackass he s going to get his lips cut off and then some, Sango yelled.

Sango can you calm down please? Miroku said with a sigh, she had been carrying on like this for a half hour. No i won t, she yelled. Sango i would be surprised if someone on the moon couldn t hear you, said Sesshomeru, and as much as i m enjoying this little show, my ears are beginning to hurt from all the noise.

He didn t hurt her, said Inuyasha, i stopped him before he could do that. he wasn t going to mention the fact that she had winced at something, plainly showing that she was hurt. But he didn t even touch her there, he thought to himself, something else did that to her. Or someone else. Before he could stop himself, a soft growl came from him. Sesshomeru gave him a look, fortunately he had been the only one to hear. Get a grip on yourself, he thought, you barely know this girl! Now stop!

And she didn t want me to know about it, Sango went on as if she hadn t heard the earlier comment, she didn t want me to know even when she knew i could help her! Sango please, said Miroku, you get to yell at her about it on Sunday, can you please give it a rest for the moment? At least until after dinner, pleaded Rin coming into the room, it s ready. come on. Alright, she grumbled as she allowed Miroku to pull her towards the dining room, but don t think you guys have heard the last of this.

Kagome woke up on sunday morning to someone pounding on her door. Kagome wake up, Sango called, i m not going to let you sleep all day! She rolled over on her bed to look at her alarm clock. She groaned at what her friend called sleeping all day. It wasn t even 8:30. She sat up as she heard Sango s copy of her key turn in the lock. She was just questioning herself on the sanity of giving her that when her friend bounced into the room.

Who s with you? Kagome said, instantly alarmed as she felt the presence of more than just herself and her friend in the apartment. You re quick for someone who just woke up, Sango commented. she knew about her friend s miko powers that allowed her to sense other s presences, among other things. It s just Miroku and Inuyasha, she said, nothing to worry about. now hurry up and get dressed while i make breakfast.

Before Kagome could say a word against the plan, Sango was out the door. Kagome rolled out of bed and made her way through her morning routine. She paused a moment as she glanced a picture. It was the only picture in the whole apartment. the only one that she had of before... She shook her head, clearing it of that thought. I miss you guys, she thought, staring at the photo, i miss you guys every day. I m sorry.

I don t think that what she has here will make enough breakfast for one person let along four, said Miroku as his girlfriend came out of Kagome s room, how does she eat? Sango frowned as she surveyed the state of her friend s food situation. So change the plan and we all go out to eat, said Inuyasha. They all agreed and sat down to wait for Kagome.

Finally, Inuyasha said as Kagome came out of her room, i m starving. Change of plans, Miroku explained, we re going out to eat. grab your coat. Our treat, said Sango before her friend could argue, and we re not taking no for an answer. Soon they were all piling into Miroku s car to begin their day.

After breakfast they had gone to the mall for shopping. As the boys were waiting for the girls to come out of yet another store Inuyasha finally asked the question that had been nagging him all day. So what s up with Kagome? What s her story? Miroku went silent for a moment then looked at Inuyasha. We don t know, he said, She transferred in the middle of last year. We made friends with her and that s how we know what little we do about her. She lives alone and has no connection with any family that we know of. she works constantly to support herself and she still manages to stay in the top 10 of our class at the same time.

Inuyasha rocked back on his heels as he let this new information sink in. She always seems to be afraid, he said, finally, especially when she s around me. Like this morning, as soon as she knew we were in the apartment with her she was up on her guard. she s constantly living in fear of something. She was like that with us too, the first time we met her, said Miroku, It s almost like...

Before he could finish what he was going to say, the girls walked out of the store, bags in hand. Finally, Inuyasha said, i was beginning to think you guys were going to skip lunch entirely. I m starving. Food court, cried Sango, bounding ahead. I still don t know where she gets all her energy from, Miroku grumbled. Well if she s this bad now imagine what would happen if someone gave her caffeine, said Inuyasha. He saw both Kagome and Miroku visibly shudder. It happened once, explained Kagome, and let s just say that no one wants a repeat. Are you guys coming or what, Sango shouted at them. Coming!

So what do we want to do now? Inuyasha asked. It was 4 in the afternoon and they had been in just about every store in the mall. I need to get home, said Kagome, i still have homework to do. Liar, said Sango, you said on Friday that you had finished it all. Busted, said Inuyasha, grinning. How about we hit the skate rink? suggested Miroku, it s been a while since we did that. Sounds good to me, said Inuyasha, i ll call Sesshomeru and Rin and ask them to take us there. And you are coming with us, said Sango, turning to her friend.

This is so much fun, Rin cried as she came over to where Sango and Kagome were lacing up their skates, we need to do this more often. I keep saying that but someone here keeps making excuses, Sango teased. We ll we re here now and that s what counts, said Miroku as he and Inuyasha and Sesshomeru came over to the girls. Come on let s skate!

She felt almost free when she skated. as if all the cares and worries and stress of life melted away as she sped around and around the rink. Kagome watch out, called Sango. Too late, Kagome crashed into Inuyasha. Sorry, she said, blushing slightly, i wasn t paying attention. He helped her up as the DJ announced that the next song he would play would be a couples song. All the kids at the skate rink paired up with a friend while most of the teens paired with a sweetheart and any parents pair with their partner.

Well i guess we re kinda stuck together, Kagome said as she watched Sango and Miroku pair up as did Rin and Sesshomeru. Well let s go, said Inuyasha. He was happy that he had gotten Kagome as a partner. He didn t know why but he found her on his mind more and more. something inside him ached for her whenever she was near.

As they skated, Inuyasha noticed how quiet Kagome had become. He looked at her and saw that her face was a mask of just barely controlled pain. Are you ok? he asked, did the fall hurt you more that i thought it did? No it s ok, she replied, holding back a wince, it wasn t the fall. You re hurt and don t try and hide it from me, Inuyasha growled as the song ended and most people unpaired, come on let me take a look at it.

They rolled off the floor and over to a bench. Now what got hurt? he asked. Shoulder, she mumbled. she knew there was no getting out of this one. She pulled up her sleeve and showed him.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to get a hold of his emotions when he saw what had happened to Kagome. All up and down her arm was a sea of back and blue and flesh color. the worst was the shoulder as she had said. It was a rainbow of black and blue and a sickly green color. it was almost as if someone had used her arm as a punching bag. Who did this to you? Inuyasha growled.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow three chapters in two days. i must have way too much time on my hands. it's shorter than last chapter though and it's sort of an in between chapter in the story. after this things really heat up and start going fast. so keep watching i'll update either late tonight or tomorrow sometime. Have fun reading!**

Kagome saw Inuyasha s eyes begin to turn to a blood red color and knew that he was angry beyond belief. Why would he be? she asked herself, it s not as if he gives a hoot as to what i do. in his book i m a nobody who just happens to hang out with some friends of his. But no matter what she thought she knew she had to get Inuyasha calmed down before he caused a scene.

Kagome, here you are. we were wondering where you d gotten off to, came a voice. As she pulled her sleeve down so no one else would know Kagome looked up to find Rin and Sesshomeru standing before them. Rin looked like her cheerful self, but her eyes held a questioning look. Sesshomeru looked curious and stern, if that was possible.

They had come over because Rin had gotten worried when Kagome and Inuyahsa hadn t been found anywhere on the rink. They had also come because Sesshomeru had realised that his brother s human side was losing control. he didn t have his sword with him and that usually spelled bad news for anyone who got him angry.

I m fine Rin, Kagome said, flashing a tiny smile, i just got a bit tired and Inuyasha suggested that we sit down. She spared a moment to look at the watch she had and her eyes grew wide when they saw the time. I didn t realise it was so late, Kagome said, i need to get home. I ll take her, Inuyasha volunteered quickly, grab your coat.

They were out in the parking lot before Kagome remembered something. Wait, we all took Miroku s car here, she said, how were you planning on getting me home? In answer, Inuyasha pointed to the far corner of the lot where a black motorcycle stood, orange and red flames on the sides. While you guys were at dinner i went back to my house and brought it here, he explained.

He hopped on the bike and tossed her his extra helmet. You re not scared are you? he asked, when he saw her hesitate. You do know how to drive this thing don t you? she asked as she took her place behind him. It wasn t said in fear, he realised a moment later. she had joked with him! He was starting to get on her good side then, maybe she would tell him what those bruises were all about before he went looking for someones face to bash in.

As they sped along, Inuyasha could barely concentrate on the road before him. His mind was on other things. Primarily the fact that Kagome had her arms around his waist, holding on to him like her life depended on it. He smiled at the thought before turning his mind to focus on the directions she was shouting to him.

This is it, she called, you can let me off here. He slowed down the bike as she took off her helmet and handed it to him. Hold up, he said, catching her wrist before she had a chance to run away, I think i need some answers. She met his gaze and saw something in it that both surprised her and scared her. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned away. If i told you, she said, i d have to tell you who i am. After you heard that, you would want nothing to do with me ever again.

His heart melted as he smelled the salt that came from her tears. He didn t know why but something inside him was pulling at him and telling him to pull this girl into his arms so she could cry it all out. tell her that it didn t matter to him what she had been, only who she was now. He reached out to touch her again and quickly pulled away as he got slightly blasted with her miko powers. I m sorry, were her last words to him before she ran into her apartment.

Kagome woke up with a start. she bit her tongue to keep back the screams that she would have made is she had still been asleep. She was safe and sound in her apartment, they couldn t hurt her, they wouldn t be able to hurt her ever again.

Sweat poured off her face as she forced herself out of bed and through her morning routine. It was just a dream, she told herself, nothing but a dream. they can t hurt you now. it was just a dream. Her sleep had been plagued by nightmares of what had happened to her before she had come here. She tried to convince herself that it was all a dream and that nothing could hurt her now, but she knew it was useless, she was scared silly.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for Kagome so they could all go to class together. Inuyasha hadn t spoken a word to anyone about what had happened last night, but he was going to if the girl didn t tell them herself sometime soon. Inuyasha went rigid as the scent of fear, just barely controlled, hit him, mingled with Kagome s scent.

Something happened, He growled to the other two, she s scared. Terrified about something. The other two looked up to see Kagome enter the courtyard. Inuyasha was right. Kagome looked as if she hadn t gotten very much sleep. Every little sound made her jump and shy away from it. she looked like a scared rabbit that was caught in a trap. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong, the late bell rang, calling all students to class.

Sango caught her friend before she could run home at the end of the day. Spill it, she said, you walked in this morning, so scared that Inuyasha could smell it before you had even gotten on school grounds. It s nothing, said Kagome. BS, Sango shot back. Look i can t tell you, Kagome said, I really just can t. Fine but I'm walking you home, Sango said, i need to make sure that you get home ok. Deal, said Kagome. she knew when her best friend said she was going to do something, there was no talking her out of it.

Inuyasha and Miroku joined them on the walk home, to Kagome s surprise. It was silent for a while as they walked, everyone clinging their coats to them against the cold. They all jumped when something banged behind them. It sounded very much like a gunshot.

Shit, Inuyasha growled, Kagome get down! They ducked behind a car that was parked on the street. Please tell me someone has a weapon on them, Sango hissed, cursing that she d had to leave hers at home, otherwise we ll be sitting ducks. Mine s out of commission since the last surprise fight we had, said Miroku, curing his bad luck. Before Inuyasha could respond all of them were forced to duck again as someone with a gun drove past them.

Kagome was scared, but she d been in drive by shootings before and knew how to handle herself. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment. Then a glowing pink shield barrier surrounded them, in a dome, protecting them from any stray bullets. Kagome, is this yours? asked a confused Miroku. It is, she replied, shut up and don t talk to me. i need to focus. in 30 seconds the shield will be homed into our specific auras. we ll be able to move and it will follow us.

Alright, said Inuyasha, on my mark we split. meet at headquarters. Kagome, asked Sango in a worried voice, can you keep this up and run at the same time? No idea, replied Kagome. of course she knew if she could or not. this wasn t the first time she had done this. If she over reached herself and didn t get some rest soon. no only her but her friends as well would be out of luck.

**Sorry it's short. next chapter will be longer i promise. i want to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorited or alerted me. this is my first story so i'm really happy. stay tuned! next update will be tonight or tomorrow! **

**And please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four chapters in two days! Totally got way too much time on my hands! Got a nice long chapter for you guys. Things are heating up and answers to all questions start coming in the next chapter! this one just sets the stage for everything. thanks for reading!**

"Ok," Inuyasha growled," three, two, one, MOVE!" At his mark, all of them bolted out from behind the car, bullets bouncing off the shield and flying every which way. "Kagome, come on!" Sango called," we need to get out of here!" "I'm trying," she answered in a tired, exhausted voice. "Feh," Inuyasha growled, in one swift movement he swung her up into his arms and used his demon speed to get everyone the hell out of there.

"Damn, Kagome you had me worried there for a second," Sango said when they finally got a safe enough distance away from the shooting. "Next time don't try and over step your power, wench," Inuyasha hissed. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been scared to death that he would loose the girl. She did something to him that he just couldn't explain. but he did know that on this girl there was one thing that both his human and demon blood agreed to. they would protect her to the very last breath.

"I'm fine now," Kagome said," just a little tired. i really need to get to work, though." "After what just happened back there?" Miroku asked, surprised," all you can think about is the fact that you need to get to work?" "We got out of it alive," she replied," that's all i needed to worry about then. now i have to worry about getting to work. And i'm late." "I'll get you there," Inuyasha said," just are you sure you're alright?" "I'll be fine," she said," promise."

As she was walking home that night, Kagome felt a little shiver go down her spine. Her mind wandered to what had happened that afternoon. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened to her. far from it in fact. This was probably, what the 7th time this had happened? The only difference between now and then was the fact that this attack wasn't aimed at her. it had been aimed at Inuyasha Tashio and most likely Sango and Miroku.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard the person come up behind her. Before she could react, they had a knife to her throat. "Make a sound and i'll make sure that you're found tomorrow with this knife in your back," came the gruff voice in her ear. Her eyes went wide in fear and shock as she felt herself go limp and submit to the man. He dragged her into a back street.

"What are you going to do with me," Kagome asked in a fearful voice, she gulped," Koga." He smirked at her as she shook and tried to break out of his grasp. "I was serious about that threat," he hissed into her ear," stop and i'll make sure you live." She stilled. "Boys," Koga called as he finally pulled her to an ally where four more guys waited for him," look at what i caught." They laughed and called lewd remarks about what they were going to do with her. "Koga why," she whimpered. "Because i'm not letting you get away that easy," he replied," and i'm not letting that mutt have you."

Kagome closed her eyes and just let herself go. trying to think of anything else other than the faces of the men that were coming at her. the grins on their faces. "Please," she pleaded," please just stop this. i'll go with you Koga. You don't need to do this." "Not likely," he growled," he's not ever going to get you. i'll make sure of it." That was the last thing she heard, before her entire world went black.

Inuyasha was cursing himself. He had woken up late and he had that meeting to get to. 'It's your own fault,' he told himself,' you knew Sesshomeru wasn't going to wake you up and you let yourself get to sleep anyways.' He was about to put on a burst of speed so he'd be able to get there at most 10 minutes late when a scent hit his nose that made him stop dead in his tracks. 'Damn it,' the thought as he took off at a dead run. He knew that scent almost as well as he knew his own name now. 'Damn it Kagome,' He thought fiercely,' you'd better not be dead. So help me god if you die i will loose it.'

He found her in a back ally getting the life beat out of her. He growled at her attackers as his eyes went blood red, even with his sword at his side. Koga turned and grinned when he say who it was. "Come to save your pretty little girlfriend then," he called at the raging half demon," you can have her when we're done with her. if there's anything left."

The roar that tore through the street was deafening, as if a wild animal from the jungle were fighting. In a way one was. Inuyasha, uncontrollable at the moment, was fighting each of the five in turn. He killed without thought to what he was doing. the only thing that pulsed through him was the need to save someone he cared about.

The fight was over, all but one were dead, their blood covering him. The last one had run as soon as he could. (A/N: I'll let you guys guess who that is.) He dropped his sword and rushed to her side. "Kagome wake up," he called," please don't die, come on wake up!" She was a bloody mess. they had gone after her with whatever they'd had. Knives, fists, chains, it hadn't mattered to them. they had gone after her and showed no mercy.

"Inu...yasha," Kagome mumbled in her sleep," don't ... leave me. Please... don't leave...me." "I'm not going to leave you Kagome," Inuyasha told her. At that moment his phone rang. "Where the hell are you," a very pissed off Sesshomeru was heard," you're half an hour late. even for you this is beyond ridiculous." "Something came up," Inuyasha growled," i'm on my way now. Tell our healers to get their things ready. I'm bringing a friend who's badly hurt." With that he hung up on his brother and gathered Kagome up in his arms. 'Don't die Kagome,' He thought fiercely,' i'm getting you help, just please don't die on me.'

Sango gasped in shock when she saw Inuyasha com in carrying a badly wounded Kagome. "Who did this," Miroku demanded. He tried to keep a hold on his emotion as well as hold his girlfriend back from going to beat up every person in sight. "Koga," Inuyasha spat," the rest are dead. He got away. I was too worried about her to go after him."

He laid Kagome down gently in a bed in another room while healers and people who were good with wounds got to work treating her. "As much as i want to know what happened," Sesshomeru said," there is a bit more pressing business that we need to." "Right," said Inuyasha," Battle plans right?" "Yea," said Sango," we've word that the Black Dragon has its eyes set on our turf and plans to start an all out war." "Our job is to stop that from happening," said Rin as she came in from checking on Kaogme," and if it can't be avoided, at least meeting them at the pass and then crushing them."

They had all talked for a long time before everyone started needing to get home. It hadn't been just Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomeru and Rin at the meeting. It had been many more people, all in their early to late teens and already very battle smart. "Make sure you all wear our symbol," Miroku called out after them," it will mark you as friend to us. no harm will come to you from our side." Everyone nodded, they knew what could happen in the heat of battle. You couldn't tell friend from foe and you definitely wouldn't be able to stop your blade in time to save someone.

"She's stable enough to be moved," announced Sango, coming out from the room Kagome was currently laying unconscious in," but i'm staying with her at the apartment tonight." She glared at the other two, daring them to contradict her. "If you're staying i'm staying, said Miroku. In the months he had known the girl he had grown very protective of her, like a little sister of sorts. "I'm staying too," Inuyasha growled," i want to make sure she lives." He glared at his brother and Miroku and Sango, telling them silently that if any of them tried to push the mater, they'd end up with a black eye or worse.

Sango let the four of them in with her copy of the key to her friend's place. "Just lay her down in the bedroom," Sango told Inuyasha," I'll be in there in a moment." Inuyasha carried her to her bedroom as carefully as if he carried a newborn and laid her on the bed. "Here," Sango said, coming into the room with two more blankets," we'll cover her up with these." "Why don't we just turn the heat up," Inuyasha asked. "Because she's got a seal on the thermostat that won't let me touch it," Sango hissed," she's been having money problems lately and she can't afford her heating bill."

"Now you go help Miroku set up the pull out bed in the living room," she said, pushing the half demon out of the room," we'll watch her in shifts. Me first then Miroku and you around dawn. Now get some sleep, we're going to be in for a long night." She shut the door as Inuyasha left and got her friend out of the bloodstained clothes that she was in. then she settled down for a fitful night's watch.

Inuyasha woke up to Miroku gruffly shaking him awake. "She's sleeping," Miroku reported," but it's fitful and she got a fever that's going through the roof. Keep her covered and wake us up if anything happens." With that he fell asleep next to his girlfriend on the pullout.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to be hit with an overwhelming sense of fear and sadness and hurt. 'What the hell could have happened that you'd be feeling this all the time?' Inuyasha thought as he went to take the seat by the bed,' it's seeped into the room's atmosphere so much that anyone who walks in gets overwhelmed by it.'

Inuyasha took a seat on the chair beside her bed and began to read a book he had brought with him. Soon he noticed that she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Kagome," he whispered softly," Kagome, it's ok you're safe." he reached out his hand to quiet the sleeping girl and found that she reached out and held onto it, almost like someone would huga stuffed animal as they slept. "Fluffy," Kagome murrmered in her sleep before she settled down again. Inuyasha smile,' silly wench,' he thought as he went back to his reading and let her keep the hand she held.

"How is she," Sango asked as she came into the room a few hours later. She stopped in surprise as she found Kagome holding onto Inuyasha's hand in her sleep. "She started tossing and turning in her sleep," he explained," i was trying to get her to quiet down and she grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go." Sango smiled. "Alright," she said," i've called Kagome's work and told them that she's sick and won't be in today. i've sent Miroku out to get breakfast for all of us and i plan on waking her up to eat something if she doesn't wake herself up by noon."

The first thing that Kagome registered in her mind was pain. Everywhere hurt. she could smell blood and a shiver went down her spine as she realised that the blood was her own. She started to wake herself up, the last thing she remembered was the five men.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he sensed Kagome waking. "Sango," he called," she waking up." "It's about time," sango said coming into the room. She stopped short when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her friend in fear. a glance told Sango something was very wrong. Kagome's aura was going black as the darkest night of the new moon, her aura almost like that of a demon. When she opened her eyes, both Sango and Inuyasha saw that they too had gone a pure, deep shade of black. "Kagome," she called rushing to her friend's side," what's wrong? Snap out of it!"

Before anything could be done, Sango was thrown against the wall of the bedroom by her friend's miko powers. "Kagome get yourself together," Sango called. "Have you ever seen her like this," Inuyasha asked as he dodged a blast of energy. "Never," sango called," we need to calm her down."

It took a little while but finally Inuyasha was able to get close to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 'Why does this feel so right?' he asked himself as he cradled her. "Oh thank god she's calming down," said Sango. To prove her point, Kagome's aura changed back to how it used to be and her eyes went back to their normal shade of caramel brown.

Kagome calmed down as she felt a loving and caring presence surround her, telling her that everything was and would be safe. She shivered and shook as she tried to calm herself down.

Inuyasha took the now shaking girl out to the living room of the apartment and sat down with her on the couch. "What just happened?" Sango asked as she sat down next to her friends. "I think her aura recognized that she was no longer in danger," said Inuyasha," and that she could stop protecting herself."

He looked down as Kagome began to wake up for real this time. "Where am i?" she asked weakly," what happened?" Sango, unable to hold her emotions back, wrapped her friend in a huge hug. "Kagome you have no idea how worried you made us," she said," are you ok?" "I'll be just fine," Kagome said weakly," i'll heal myself. Inuyasha, is that you?" "You had us all worried there for a while wench," he said in her ear. "Last thing i remember is being knocked out," Kagome said," then i felt your presence and i knew everything would be alright."

Inuyasha looked shocked as Kagome began to glow a light pink. "It's alright," she said tiredly," i'm just healing myself." "Stop it," Inuyasha growled," you don't have the strength to be up and moving around let alone healing yourself." "I'll be fine," she said," i'll need to sleep for a while but when i wake up..." she didn't finish her sentence as she fell asleep again.

"Stupid wench," said Inuyasha," doesn't know when to quit." "That's Kagome for you," said Sango shaking her head," stubborn as a mule. Just put her back in her room, i need to get food ready for when she wakes up again."

Inuyasha nodded as he took Kagome and left her in her room. that done he looked around trying to find another blanket to put over her. instead his eyes caught sight of a picture. As he picked it up he saw the unmistakeable face of Kagome at about 9 years old. She was smiling happily like she hadn't a care in the world. 'Those days are gone now,' he thought sadly,' i wonder if there's a way to give them back to her.'

There were two other people in the photo with her. One was a boy about 5 years old and the other was a girl about a year or so older than Kagome. "Hey Sango, what's this," Inuyasha called as he walked out into the kitchen. Miroku had just returned and Sango filled him in on all that had happened while he was out. Both looked at the picture with shocked faces. "I've never seen this before," said Sango," the girl in the middle is definitely Kagome but I've never seen the other two." "They look like they could be siblings," Miroku commented. "Found it on her nightstand while i was laying her down," inuyasha explained," it's a picture of her from before isn't it?"

Everyone looked up as there came a knock at the front door to the apartment. "It's open," Sango called. "How is the girl," they heard sesshomeru growl as he and Rin walked in. "Resting," replied Miroku," she woke up a while ago and then used her miko powers to heal herself even more." "Stupid wench tired herself out," Inuyasha growled. "I'll go check on her," Rin said, she was one of their most powerful healers. "I told mom and dad you were caring for an injured friend," sesshomeru told his brother," they want you home tonight."

"I'll be home as soon as i can," Inuyasha growled. "She's well enough to be alone tonight," Rin announced as she came out of Kagome's room," just make sure she's kept quiet at school tomorrow." "Done," said Sango quickly. As Sesshomeru and Rin walked out Inuyasha growled in a tone that he knew only his brother would hear. "Can you have another necklace made?" Sesshomeru gave his brother a look that calmly met Inuyasha's own. "I am going to make sure that what happened last night won't ever happen again," Inuyasha growled.

An hour and a half after they left, Kagome finally woke up. "Afternoon sleeping beauty," Sango said, going over to hug her friend," feeling better?" "Yup all healed," Kagome said. "Great," said Sango," everyone ready for dinner?" "I slept that much?" Kagome said, taking a seat at the counter. "You slept all day," Inuyasha said taking a seat next to her," of course you had to go and heal yourself." "It's better than grumbling and groaning all through class tomorrow," Kagome retorted," You guys went shopping." "Yes we did," said Sango," and there's nothing you can do about it." "Humph," said Kagome as she started to dig into the food.

The next day in school, Inuyasha waited for Kagome. In his pocket was a necklace with a sword pendant on it. There was a spell on it that would tell Inuyasha when Kagome was in trouble. "You do realize that once you give that to her you'll have to tell her what you are," Sesshomeru said as he came up behind his brother. "I know," he said softly," i just hope she'll be able to forgive me."

"Kagome, can i walk you home," Inuyasha asked her at the end of the day," i want to make sure you get there alright." "Sure," Kagome agreed easily. Sango and Miroku smiled as they watched their friends disappear. When she had met Inuyasha, Kagome didn't even want to be in the same room with him, now she was happily letting him walk her home. "I have a feeling that those two have a crush on each other," said Miroku. "So are we going to try and get them together?" said Sango with a mischievous smile. "You read my mind," Miroku said as he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he walked her home. "I'm ok," Kagome assured him," i promise." Inuyasha took a deep breath as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "I was wondering," he said slowly as he held the necklace up for her to see," would you accept this if i gave it to you?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she caught sight of the pendant on the necklace. The silver sword glittered in the sunlight as Inuyasha held it up for her to see. "Where did you get this," Kagome asked," only people who belong..." 'No, no no,' her mind screamed out,' i promised myself i would never do this again. I promised myself.' "My brother and i are the sons of the leaders of the Silver Sword gang," Inuyasha said," We run the branch that deals with the teenagers in the gang."

He watched as Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to make a sound come out. Hoping that he had done the right thing, he let Kagome think for a moment. "Can i please have some time to think?" she asked," I don't know what to say." "Go ahead," Inuyasha said," but keep the necklace. don't put it on until your ready to accept it. ok?" "Thanks inuyasha," Kagome whispered," i promise i'll let you know."

He watched her dash away towards her apartment hoping against hope that she'd accept him. Meanwhile Kagome ran into her bedroom and fell into her bed. "No, no, no," she whispered to the silence of her room," this can't be happening. i can't go through that again. i can't." She let her emotions take over as she cried to herself.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short, it looked a lot longer when i typed it up. but stuff happens and... i'll just let you guys read and see for yourself. Happy reading!**

"Kagome!" Sango called as she let herself into her friend's apartment  
with her key," you weren't answering your phone so I just thought I'd;  
What On Earth?" She had walked into her friend's bedroom and  
stopped, shocked at the state of the room. The normally neat and tidy  
room now looked as if a class five hurricane had gone through it,  
complete with a few tornados around the eye of the storm just to blow  
things around a bit more.

"Kagome what in the world happened," Sango asked as she carefully  
picked her way through the room," you weren't like this when you left  
school… Wait a second; did Inuyasha do this to you? Oh if he did I'm  
gonna…" "He didn't do anything," Kagome said, tears running down her  
face," at least not intentionally." "Well then what did happen,"  
Sango asked. Then she was alarmed as Kagome pulled a suitcase out  
from under the bed and started cramming things into it.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" Sango asked," come on Kagome talk  
to me here. I'm worried about you." "That is what happened," Kagome  
said, pointing to the necklace. It sat on the one clean and orderly  
place left in the whole room, like a throne or the eye of a storm.  
"He asked you?" Sango asked surprised," what did you tell him?" "I  
told him that I needed time to think," Kagome said, zipping the  
suitcase closed and pulling out a smaller backpack that everything  
else she needed went into," I don't know what to say to him."

"Well what is there to think about?" Sango said, trying to get into  
her friend's head. It was obvious that she wasn't thinking right and  
it was obvious that something Inuyasha had said triggered memories  
best left forgotten. "You like him don't you?" That stopped Kagome  
for a second. "And he likes you," Sango continued," or else he  
wouldn't have gone through the trouble of having that necklace made.  
What more do you need?"

"Sango," Kagome laughed. It was a strange, forced sound coming from  
her," I haven't ever told you the truth about me, even though you're  
my best friend in the whole world, the first and only friend I've ever  
had. But if you knew what I was it wouldn't matter to you if we had  
been friends or not. You'd hate me and not want anything to do with  
me. You'd get hurt if you knew." Sango looked at her friend's face  
and into her eyes and saw the war that was being waged in her friend's  
heart.

She saw the hurt there, the pain and the fear. But she saw the calm  
and the safeness that she had felt here being weighed against that.  
She also saw the worry she felt for her friends lives. She weighed  
those with more value than her own. It all added up to one  
heartbroken girl standing in front of her. Rivers of tears flowed  
down her cheeks, making her face red and her eyes puffy.

"You don't have to do this," Sango said, pulling Kagome into a tight  
hug," we're here for you, He's here for you. He wants to help you so  
why don't you let him?" "Because I can't," Kagome whispered into her  
friend's ear," I did it once and… and… and I can't do it again. I'm  
sorry. Please Just tell him I'm sorry." Kagome pulled away from her  
friend who was now frozen in time. She had used a bit of her miko  
energy to freeze her and be able to leave. She turned, taking one  
last glace at her room and her home, before grabbing two last things  
and closing the door behind her. She didn't look back.

"Sango," Miroku called, dashing up the stairs," Sango, where are you?"  
He had known something was wrong and had come rushing to where she  
had said she was going to be. "Sango!" he called. Getting to  
Kagome's door and finding it locked he didn't bother with knocking, e  
kicked it in and stopped in shock at what he found. Sango, frozen in  
mid air, in the room. After a moment of concentration he managed to  
break the spell and caught her as she fell towards the floor, crying  
almost as hard as Kagome had been.

"What happened," he asked her, carrying her to the couch," where's  
Kagome, who did this to you?" "Kagome's gone," Sango sobbed," I came  
over and found her crying and packing. I asked her what was wrong and  
she showed me the necklace Inuyasha had given her. She said that she  
was sorry but she had to go. She said we'd hate her if we knew, said  
we'd get hurt if we knew. And she left." Miroku held her close as  
she sobbed into his shoulder," but who did that spell to you?"  
"Kagome," said Sango," she wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be  
able to follow her." "Well she wasn't counting on me finding you so  
soon," Miroku said consolingly," I ran over here as soon as I felt you  
in distress. Together we'll get her back."

"Kagome," Inuyasha called as he ran up the stairs to the apartment,"  
KAGOME." He paused when he saw the door was open and Sango was there,  
sitting with Miroku on the couch. "Door's open," Sango called weakly.  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes darting from one place in  
the room to another praying and hoping that Kagome would walk out from  
her room to show she was here," Where is SHE?" "Gone," said Sango  
tiredly," she packed up and left." "What do you mean gone?" he asked  
shooting poison dart glares at Miroku. "I got here no more than two  
minutes before you did," Miroku said, raising his hands in defence," I  
haven't had a chance to get anything out of Sango much less organize a  
rescue party."

"What happened?" he asked. "I came over because Kagome wasn't  
answering her phone," she was flying around her room, stuffing  
everything she could into a suitcase. She said she had to leave. She  
told me to tell everyone she was sorry. Especially you. Then she put  
a freeze spell on me so I wouldn't follow her and then she left."  
"Just like that?" Inuyasha asked, feeling his heart breaking in two.  
"I think whether or not she wants to accept it," Sango said, making  
him look up at her," her heart reciprocates that feelings you're  
giving her." "How can you be so sure," he challenged. "Because  
before she froze me the necklace you gave her was sitting on her  
bedside table," she replied, her eyes meeting his own," now it's gone.  
Something tells me that wasn't a mistake."

"So we're clear," Miroku said," me and Sango will use the car to look  
through town and you'll travel the streets, using your demon speed.  
We'll call the moment that we find her." "Right," Inuyasha growled,  
he wanted to find her and find her fast. "No stupid stunts," Sango  
hissed," If anyone gets in over their head they call for backup." She  
fixed Inuyasha with a glare. She knew how Inuyasha got to be when he  
was angered. "I'll be careful," he growled at her," you know I  
wouldn't do anything to put her in danger." Sango sighed," no I know  
you wouldn't. Just please be careful." "Always," he growled before  
he took off and became a shadow in the night.

She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. All she  
knew was that she needed to get out. She ran along the dark streets,  
taking a back ally when she could and dragging her cases along with  
her. Tear blinded and not caring to look where she was going she  
stumbled and staggered. All she knew was fear and pain. It was all  
in her life that she felt she had ever known. All she wanted was for  
it to stop. All she wanted was for the pain and fear to end. A low  
rumble and two quick bangs were all she remembered before finally the  
blackness surrounded her.

It took ten minutes of frantically searching before Inuyasha finally  
got a lock on Kagome's scent. Intermingled in it was that of blood.  
When he finally got to her he found two people crouching over her.  
His eyes went red with rage and before he even knew what he was doing,  
his sword was out, transformed and swishing at a blindingly fast speed  
through the air towards its target.

One of the figures jumped out of the way at the final second before  
the hit and took a fighting position. Not caring about that one, only  
caring to get the two away from Kagome, he turned to the other in a  
bloodlust. "Get away from her," he growled at the figure. Both of  
his bloods came together on this point in agreement. Kagome would be  
the one to be his mate, they sang in harmony to each other, she and no  
other.

"What business do you have with this girl?" the figure before him  
asked. Before he could respond the figure behind him attacked him.  
He jumped out of the way, and closer to Kagome as he began to fight  
with the figure and to keep the other away from her. A pause in the  
fight occurred when he got in a hit to his opponent's leg. He used  
the lack of concentration to grab Kagome and jump to the roof of a  
building close by. He hit the speed dial on his cell phone to call  
Miroku and tell him where to come. He also told him and Sango to be  
ready for a fight.

He grabbed Kagome again and jumped back off the building and towards  
the two figures who had been standing over her. "Stay away," he  
hissed, swinging his sword in a crescent shape to keep them clear. He  
heard a car race up at break neck speed and car doors slam. Sango  
came up with her weapon in her hands and ready to be used. Miroku  
held a staff with a ornate, golden top piece. 'Damn,' Inuyasha  
thought,' he's pissed if he's willing to use that thing. He knows how  
much it drains him. But no one can deny it's the best way to deal  
with situations like this.'

"Yash," Miroku called," Kagome ok?" "She's hurt," Inuyasha growled,"  
we need to get her back to her apartment and heal her." "Who are  
they?" asked Sango, her body going tense, ready for a fight if need  
be. "That is the question," one of the figures said," we were about  
to ask you. I repeat, what business do you have with this girl?"  
"She is my friend," Sango stated coldly," I'm sure you are not one  
because if you were I would know of it." "Mistress," a figure said,"  
the half demon's eyes have turned red with that of blood lust. We  
must leave before we are hurt."

"You've already been hurt Ayame," the other replied," and how many  
times have I told you? Only say mistress when it's father or another  
of his idiot guards." The bold one stepped forward out of the shadows  
and dropped the hood that had covered her face. Everyone stared in  
shock. The girl looked as if she could be Kagome's twin. Just age  
her about two years and they could pass for identical. "Now," the  
girl said, her beautiful cold voice having a deadly ring to it," I  
will ask one more time. What business do you have with my sister?"

**Alright! i'm sensing and end to the story coming up soon. this probably won't be any longer than ten chapters. I hate it being so short but since it's my first fic i'm telling myself to be happy with what it is. I promise i'll write more stories and a thanks to all who have read and reviewed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I will warn you that this story is coming to a close. sorry to all of those who like longer stories, but this is my first fic so I'm going to set the bar kind of low for myself. So enjoy!**

"Sister," Inuyasha choked on the word. He looked from the girl he was  
holding to the defiant, no nonsense girl that stood before him. There  
was no way in hell. But then fate does so love to play cruel tricks  
on people. "Half demon," the girl said," do you deny what your nose  
tells you to be true? My scent is close to that of hers is it not?  
It was the scent of my blood that drew you here to this spot, not  
hers. In your rush you didn't take time to notice the difference in  
the smells." It took less than a second for Inuyahsa to verify what  
the strange girl said was true. "You indeed are blood relatives," he  
growled," but the person beside you is not."

"She is not," the girl replied," but she is my friend and protector  
and has a rightful place by my side." "Wait a second," Sango  
interveined angrily," why hasn't she told us about you before? If  
you're her sister shouldn't you be here? Looking out for her and  
helping her survive?" The person that the girl had termed her  
protector growled a warning. "Stay out of business which does not  
concern or involve you, slayer," she growled. "Like hell it doesn't  
involve me," Sango shouted angrily," it involved me from the moment I  
met her. She's my friend and I say that if you're her sister, you  
haven't been doing a very good job."

As the protector growled another warning the other girl sighed. "Cool  
it Ayame," she said," Listen, I know that you've only just met us and  
you want to get away from here with your intended mate to heal her.  
But we would like to come with her." The girl lowered her eyes  
ashamed. "The slayer is right," she continued," I have not done a  
very good job of taking care of my sister. But if you would give me a  
chance to make it up to her, I can heal her. I too share her Miko  
powers."

Just as Inuyasha was about to growl his answer, Kagome shifted in his  
arms, fighting to get back to consciousness. "Let her…help," she  
said, her voice so soft Inuyasha's demon ears strained to hear it,"  
not…to…blame. Trust…her. Kiki." She fought to stay awake longer but  
with her strength and power depleted, it was a matter of seconds  
before she slipped back into blackness.

It took much convincing on everyone's part, but finally they all went  
back to Kagome's apartment. Still not trusting the girl who was  
Kagome's sister, Inuyasha insisted on never leaving her side and on  
doing the healing in the livingroom so everyone could be there, just  
in case. 'What are you expecting to happen,' he asked himself,' her  
own sister to pull a knife on her and kill her? Well ok that's  
happened before that you've heard of but would it really happen here?  
Truly? Or are you just letting your imagination take control?'

He sat with Kagome cradled in his lap and the girl, Kiki, working to  
wrap the wounds she had and healing some of them with her miko powers.  
"There was other blood smells in the ally," Inuyasha said," who's  
blood was that?" "Someone was trying to have their way with her," the  
protector, Ayame, growled," we couldn't have that." It was a polite  
way of saying that there had been a confrontation involving blood.  
"Knife?" Sango asked. "Gun," replied Kiki absentmindedly.

"That's all that I can do," Kiki said finally. Three quarters of an  
hour and Kagome lay still with bruises and half healed cuts as well as  
bandage covered areas and places where Kiki had been able to heal  
completely. "What do you mean that's all you can do?" Sango bit out,  
not willing to accept the healing job as good enough for her friend,"  
can't you heal those bruises and cuts?" Kiki shook her head as  
Inuyasha let out a low warning growl. All heads turned to him as he  
stared at one spot fixated on her shoulder. As his eyes started to  
bleed red Kagome started waking up. That alone was enough to pull  
Inuyasha out of his demon state.

As he let her settle back to sleep he explained to the others softly  
about what he made him react that way. "That bruise on her shoulder,"  
he said, pointing to it," it was there when we went to the skate rink.  
She bumped it when we fell and she showed it to me. It was weeks ago  
and should have at least started healing. But here it looks as fresh  
as that day. This is the work of magic."

Suddenly Kagoem began to shift restlessly in her sleep, whimpering and  
crying out at times. As Inuyasha tried to console her, she woke up.  
She was shaking in fear, as if something was there after her. "Hush,"  
Inuyasha growled in her ear, a low soothing growl," it was just a  
dream. Nothing can hurt you in a dream." Hearing a snort he looked  
up at Kiki. "Dreams can hurt," Kiki said, matching Inuyasha's deadly  
glare with one of her own," dreams can hurt worse than real life can."

She felt safe. She finally felt safe, in the arms of someone who  
really cared about her. But it wasn't to be. She knew it was foolish  
to fall in love, foolish to fall in love with someone who it was never  
fated to be with. 'So which is it girl?' she asked herself,' trust  
your mind that's screaming no? Or the heart and soul that's screaming  
yes with everything it has?' When she and her sister had been  
younger, they had always loved romance stories. All the fairytales  
and even Romeo and Juliette, had been loved by them. They had always  
wondered what they would do if they were ever faced with having to  
make the choice between their heart and mind. All thinking the game  
had been in fun and jest.

But now faced with the choice, Kagome faltered. Should she risk it  
all for a chance at life, her life and the only one she would ever  
get, with the people who cared about her? Including the one person  
who was truly deeply and madly in love with her? Or would she go back  
to what she had been? A safe life with everything ordered for her and  
finally her own death not even by her choosing? Where she could count  
on everything playing out like it had been planned? In her heart she  
already knew the answer.

"Hush," she heard his voice in her ear, sounding a million miles away  
and held onto it like a lifeline in this storm of feelings. "Hush,"  
it came again," it was only a dream. Just a dream, you're safe now."  
She shook as she remembered, everything rushed back to her. What had  
happened? She was back at home now, she could feel it. But who was  
here? And why did that aura feel so familiar?

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sango's concerned  
face. "Thank you god," she said vehemently, as she leaned down to  
gently hug her friend," you have no idea how worried we all were over  
you. If you ever do that to me again…" "I won't," Kagome said, her  
voice coming out in a croak and sounding foreign to her ears," I'm  
sorry." "You'd better be," said Miroku, sounding mock stern as he  
handed her a cup of restorative tea that she kept in the house," cause  
I'm with Sango on this one. If you ever do that to us again…" "Cut  
her some slack," Inuyasha growled from behind her.

They backed off and made way for two figures. As soon as Kagome say  
them and was able to finally sense their auras she realized why they  
had kept them hidden from her. They knew she would freak out when she  
saw them. Which is exactly what she did.

She bolted upright, power welled up from within her and formed a ball in her hands, ready to be used at need. "Calm yourself sister," Kiki said," we mean you no harm." "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "What i should have done long ago," Kiki replied," you can put the power ball away, no one will learn your secret from me or mine." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome backed down and finally relaxed into Inuyasha's hold. This was the first time any of them had seen their friend do that.

"What secret?" Miroku asked, not liking the fact that they could be putting their friend in danger from a choice they had made for her. "Where i am," Kagome said in a tired voice," i ran away from home almost a year ago to the day. no one in my family knows where i am and i need to keep it that way." "I have already promised that neither me or Ayame will tell her location so you two can stop glaring at me like that," Kiki said.

"You still haven't answered my question sis," Kagome said," what are you doing here?" "Papa has a meeting in town and i felt your aura nearby," Kiki said, shooting a look at her sister," you slipped up sis. you lost control of that cloaking spell." "I know," Kagome whined," but something came up and that wasn't the first thing on my mind at that point." "I'm just saying that it got to the point that even papa could feel it."

Up until now the other three had sat silent while the two sisters talked, but Inuyasha stepped in after that last comment when Kagome tensed up and her face drained of blood. "Back off," Inuyasha said," it won't happen again." Kiki saw that she had overstepped her bounds and bowed her head. "Sorry sis, but you don't know how worried I've been for you," she said," you're tired and need to heal. I'll make sure to stop by before papa leaves town. Love you sis." "Love you too, Kiki," Kagome said as she felt the beginnings of sleep pull at her.

After her sister left Kagome looked at her friends," what happened? The last thing i remember is running out the door." "You went completely crazy," Sango said," you ran out of the house after you froze me. Miroku came by and Inuyasha right after him, then we went around town looking for you. Inuyasha found you with your sister and Ayame standing over you. he called us and then we took you back home."

"What's going on with all the bruises," Inuyasha said," you showed me the one on your shoulder weeks ago and i'm seeing it right now, it hasn't even started healing." "Not only that but the rest of them," Sango said, she looked like she would be out for blood as soon as Kagome gave her a name. "I can't tell you guys," Kagome said. she struggled to stand up and get her feet under her. "That's not such a good idea," Inuyasha growled, pulling her back down to his hold.

"I need to get some Tylonle," Kagome said," you guys have no idea how much this hurts." "I'll get it," Sango said," and while i do you are going to have to think up a better answer than that missy. because none of us are taking that for an answer." When she got back Kagome was sleeping peacefully in Inuyasha's arms. "Well i guess that's our answer," Inuyasha said softly," we'll get it out of her tomorrow."

They woke Kagome up to take the pills and then settled in for a night staying at their friends apartment. Inuyasha carried Kagome into her bedroom, with the full intention of crashing on the couch. But when he found that Kagome had grabbed onto him in his sleep and wouldn't let go, he smiled and laid down next to her and felt his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

"And where were you?" a male voice was heard as Kiki let herself into the house her father had rented while they were staying in town. "Out on the town," Kiki replied with a smile on her face," we need to come here more often." "Kikiyo," said her father warningly. "Ayame was with me so don't go getting all mad because i broke the rules," Kiki said quickly," we needed a night to have fun. how much longer are we staying?" "Three more nights," replied her father," now go upstairs and get some sleep." "Yes sir," she said," night."

When Kagome woke she found herself back in her room, Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She smiled, feeling safe and hoped that he wouldn't wake up for a few more moments, she didn't want this moment to end. What she didn't know was that he was up and shared her feelings. They sat like that, happy in each other's company, until Sango came in to wake them up. "Come on lovers," she said, grabbing the pillow from under Inuyasha's head," We need to get to school."

At school that day things went well until third period or so. then the principal called a surprise assembly. "I didn't know they were having this today," Sesshomeru said, wrapping his tail around Rin. "That's kinda why they put the surprise in front of assembly," Miroku said. They were all sitting in the back row of the auditorium, waiting for their principal to make his announcement. "Yes but i have sources that tell us about all of the assemblies that are supposed to happen," Sesshomeru said," this one i was not told of."

"May i have your attention please," their principal said, the mike squeaking. "How could anyone's attention not be on them when they've got the things turned up so loud," Inuyasha said, flattening his ears against his head to block out the noise. "We have just been told that a half hour ago what can only be described as a gang war broke out on the streets," the principal continued," we have decided to close the school until further notice. Please be extremely careful on your way home." "Well that's that," said Sango," looks like we need to get to headquarters."

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said, catching Kagome's wrist as she tried to leave by another door," I'm not letting you go back to that apartment of yours where there's no protection. you're coming with us and that's final." Before Kagome could say a word in protest everyone was caught up in a wave of kids getting out of the school and into the parking lot. The group headed to their cars or in Kagome and Inuyasha's cars, motorcycle.

"Helmet on and hang on tight," Inuyasha ordered as he revved the engine. they sped out of the parking lot and through town. "Inuyasha," Rin called as sesshomeru pulled his car up beside the bike," We need to go to headquarters first and then to the main house." "Alright," Inuyasha shouted back," let's go." Kagome hugged tighter to Inuyasha as he pushed the bike to go even faster than before.

At the headquarters Kagome saw tons of kids, teenagers, gathered, apparently waiting for Sesshomeru or Inuyasha to say something. "Kagome," Inuyasha hissed," you have the necklace i gave you?" "In my pocket why," Kagome responded in a quiet voice. "put it on," he hissed," and hurry. it will mark you as under our protection." Quickly she took it out of her pocket and slipped the chain over her head. It glowed a faint pink for a moment and then stopped and returned to it's normal state.

"What will you have us do leader," one of the kids gathered called. "First we need all the news you can give us," Inuyasha said," then you all will wait for our orders." "All the news you can supply us with will be brought to the meeting room," Sesshomeru said. "Come on Kagome," Inuyasha hissed, grabbing her arm.

"Shit," Sango said after they had all been briefed on the news. "You can say that again," Miroku said. "Cursing will not help," Rin growled," we still need a plan." "The Black dragon gang is nearly unstoppable," said Inuyasha. "In numbers we are weaker brother," said Sesshomeru," but in terms of weapons and training we are stronger. we have taken the time to train our people properly and develop their powers."

"But they have things that we don't have," said Sango," they have spells that not even our best mikos could attempt in their wildest dreams." "They wouldn't dare use them though," retorted Rin," it would kill too many innocent people."

"Kagome what's wrong," inuyasha whispered as he felt her tense at the name or the Black Dragon gang. "Nothing," she said as fear radiated from her," nothing." "Don't lie to me," he growled low enough so only she would hear. "Now is not the time or place," she replied," tell you later." "I'll hold you to that."

"Father how could you," kikiyo cried," what the hell are you doing?" "What i should have done long ago but never had the guts for," he replied," don't worry. everything will be back to normal in the city after i wipe out the silver sword gang and take control of the city." "But why," Kikiyo said. "Someday you will be head of this house," her father replied," when that day comes you will understand my child." "Now i know why sister left us," Kikiyo growled," now i know why she chose to leave this family instead of living one more day under your roof."

"What did you say," her father growled," answer me." "Now i know," Kikiyo said," you're crazy." "Don't you ever mention that girl again," her father roared in rage, as he slapped her across the face," don't you dare ever mention that traitor here again, do you understand me?" "Yes father," said Kikiyo, her eyes flashing a dangerous color," i understand perfectly."

"Lord Sesshomeru, Lord Inuyasha," a voice called. A teen boy burst through the door of the meeting room. "The Black dragon," he said, panting for breath," they're here and they're attacking." Everyone moved into action as soon as they heard what was said. "They came with shields and spells that our mikos didn't sense until they were lifted just now," said a girl coming in with a report," they out number us at least three to one, if not four. our counts are at least fifteen mikos and over sixty demons with them. humans as well. they bring guns, knives, whatever they could easily carry and make into a weapon." "Inuyasha, Miroku," Sesshomeru ordered," get back to the main house and see what the situation is there. Me and rin will hold down the fort here." "Don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Kagome," come on. get to the tunnels and back out to the cars."

As they sped away from the battle, Kagome could hear the cries of pain that were coming from the fighters. "You going to tell me now why you tensed up before," Inuyasha shouted above the wind. "You never give up do you?" kagome shouted. "Never," he shouted. "Still isn't the time or the place," she shouted back. "Now about that necklace," Inuyasha said. "You're done," Kagome hissed," i will tell you later." "Like i said, i'll hold you to that."

Kikiyo sat in a car with her father as they drove through the streets. everywhere around them she saw the signs of fights and blood ran in the streets. They pulled up in front of a grand house and got out. at the front gate they weren't even challenged by guards. they were already dead, curtosey of the fighters her father had sent ahead. "And this my Kikiyo, will be your palace," her father announced grandly," you will rule this segment of our gang here until the day you take over as ruler."

"Now, now, Tashio is this any way to greet an old friend," Kikiyo's father tutted as he entered the family's private parlor where the two rulers of the silver sword gang were being held captive. "No one there to greet us at the gate," he continued," no one to take our coats as we walked in." "And this is also quite inhospitable of you," Inutashio hissed," i had thought that you would at least give us some warning. but no you were always one to do things the hard way." "Oh come now. surely you don't believe that i want to do anything rash." "Soma," Inutashio hissed," why? i thought we had an agreement." "Thought nothing," Soma hissed," I'm here to take what is rightfully mine and my family's."

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked at all the blood that covered the yard outside Inuyasha's house. "Something's wrong," Inuyasha growled. "I think we got that," said Sango. "Now the question is, how are we going to fix it?" Miroku added.

Kagome had been letting her senses explore the house, so she might be able to tell the others what they were up against. She felt herself grow cold and the blood drain from her face as she hit an aura that she knew all to well. "Father," she whispered," what have you done?"

Without warning, Kagome bolted for the house. Confused at what was making their friend act this way, everyone else followed her. Kagome kept running until she suddenly stopped short at an open doorway. everyone else stopped and looked over her shoulder at the horrors that awaited them in the room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," was all Kagome could say. she kept repeating it over and over, her voice building from whispers to shouts. "NOOOOOOOOO," she screamed. With that scream her eyes turned black and her aura changed. "Kagome!" inuyasha shouted as he tried to catch the now uncontrollable girl," snap out of it!" "You can't help her now," came a cold voice from the back of the room," nothing can help her now."

**Ok so this story is drawing to a close (yes i'm being redundant but bear with me!) I will say that for those who like my work, i already have a new story in the works. but unfortunately vacation is drawing to a close for me so i won't be able to update as frequently. maybe three times a week or so. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**And apologies for the fact that this is the last chapter and this fic is finally at a close. I already have another fic in he works so keep an eye out for it. Happy reading and please review!**

Inuyasha let out a growl of rage as Soma, the leader of the black dragon family, stepped out of the shadows at the

back of the room. "Soma, you will pay," Sango hissed. "Oh but i think not little girl," he replied with an evil grin," not

unless Inuyasha here wishes to lose his parents." He snapped his fingers and guards came out dragging both of

Inuyasha's parents with them, holding knives to their throats.

"What did you do to her?" Miroku asked as Kagome hurtled herself around the room. "I did nothing," Soma replied,"

she's done it to herself. she's finally lost control and finally i will be able to rid her of this earth." "I will not let you hurt

her," Inuyasha growled," if you so much as lay a hand on her..." "You underestimate me Inuyasha," Soma replied," i

have no intention of staining my hands of this worthless girl's blood. no, i believe that her sister will be able to take

care of things here quite nicely. Kikiyo dear, come out."

From out of the shadows, Kiki stepped out, tears ran freely down her face.  
"An aura black a night," she said as power well up in her hands," the only time when a will you will have. But control it

you cannot. you will watch, trapped within yourself, as your friends and family die by your bloodstained hands. From

this fate you cannot escape unless before a year passes you fin your mate."

"Kiki, How Could You!" Sango shouted," she's your sister! How could you do this?" "Because i have no choice,"

Kiki said, tears freely falling down her face," She has lost all control. If i stand by and do nothing, many more will be

killed." "The Kagome i know wouldn't hurt anything," Sango said," she wouldn't kill."

"That is where you would be wrong," Kagome said. She finally stopped in the center of the room, beside her sister.

"I was four when i killed my first person, six when i did my first massacre," she said," that rhyme Kikiyo said? It's a

spell, a spell that was placed on me when i was four. My will is not my own unless i let go and then this happens."

Kagome gestured to her aura and eyes. "And there's nothing i can do to stop it," she said, a single tear falling,"

Sister?" "It is time," Kikiyo said.

"Your not going to do anything to her," Inuyasha growled," not if i can help it!" He moved to get Kagome out of harms

way and found himself bouncing away from her as he hit a shield that surrounded her and her sister. "Into every

generation a set of twins is born, one to protect and one to control" Kikiyo whispered, surprisingly though, every

person in the room could hear her. "From a young age the one to protect finds their hands stained in blood,"

Kagome added," the one to control finds the fate of their family rests in their hands." "And one day, one will have to

make the ultimate choice," said Kikiyo. "And in that choice will the fate of the world lie," the girls finished together.

Kagome's aura now flickered between that of her normal one and the demon one. "She's managing to regain

control," Miroku whispered. "But that's not possible," Soma shouted," you should be killing everything in sight. You

should have gone and massacred everything in this room." "It is possible, father dearest," Kagome said, her voice

cold as ice," because the day you forced sister to put that spell on me, was the day she made her choice."

Everyone watched in horror and awe as Kagome and Kikiyo started to glow a bright pink. They started to chant in a

language no one knew but still sent shivers of fear and shock down their spines. In one bright flash the spell they

were chanting came to an end. When the spots cleared from their eyes, everyone saw Kikiyo standing next to a

dragon. Kikiyo stood in the garb of a priestess from the futile era, with a bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver of

arrows at her back.

"Once again we come to a crossing," the dragon rumbled," once again we find a person who has finally found trust in

this world of deceit and savagery." "We find a pair of sisters who have built their bond stronger than anyone before

them and bring themselves forward to make the choice to free us," Kikiyo said. "What the hell are you talking

about?" Inuyasha growled," where's Kagome?"

The dragon gave what could only have been a grin. "I am Kagome," she said," as she is me. A thousand years ago

my family created a spell so that they would have the ultimate weapon." "They found that only a bond of twins would

be strong enough to sustain such a spell and so my sister and I were the ones they placed it on," Kikiyo said. "But

this was never without is side effects," Kagome continued," when the one to control made the choice to finally kill

their twin to do what they thought would save their family, they ended up killing themselves as well. one cannot live

without the other." "In each generation our reincarnations would be born," Kikiyo continued," and such it went until we

come to the choice made today."

"The spell was called Will to fight," the dragon Kagome explained," it took the will of the one to protect and forced it

into a state where if ever summoned would go on a rampage." "The one to control would eventually have to decide

whether to kill their twin and end their own life as well, or to trust their twin enough such that once they had their will

back would be able to control it," said Kikiyo. "And only when that choice was made the spell and line of

reincarnations would be broken," said Kagome. "Sister it is time for us to go," Kikiyo said. "We have a lot of time to

make up for," the dragon replied.

The two of them turned and behind them a portal of glittering white opened. "Take care of Kagome when I leave,"

the dragon said to Inuyasha," teach her to live with trust and love." "Make sure Kikiyo marries her true love and

becomes head of the family," the priestess said. Together they two figures/ spirits stepped through the portal, and

let Kagome and Kikiyo's bodies fall to the floor.

"This cannot be," Soma shouted," this cannot happen. You are supposed to lose control." "Seems your plan he

been ruined," Inuyasha smirked," and time has just about run out. You can come out now guys!" From out of every

shadow in the room emerged a fighter from the silver sword gang. All had weapons aimed at Soma and the fighters

holding Inuyasha's parents captive.

"Took you long enough," Sango called out as sesshomeru stepped up behind his brother. "Well we had to wait until

all the excitement was over," he said," otherwise this would have been a massacre." "Kagome," Inuyasha called out

as he was finally able to rush to her side. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, sleepily," Kiki?" "Yea sis," she replied.

"Thanks for trusting me," Kagome said. "Anytime," Kiki said," now let's end this once and for all." "You read my

mind."

As one the two sisters stood up. "I kikiyo Soma, head of the black dragon gang order all forces to fall back and

cease fighting," Kikiyo said. "You're not leader yet little girl," Soma shouted. Before anyone could move he had a

gun pulled and had grabbed Kagome, using her as a human shield. "Now I will finally be able to rid the family of this

little traitor," he growled as he slowly pulled the trigger. No one moved as a gunshot rang out. "You forget father

dearest," Kikiyo said as she holstered her weapon," that I have challenged you and won." She turned to Inuyasha's

parents and bowed deeply in respect. "I am truly sorry for what my father has done," Kikiyo said," it is my hope that

you will allow us to meet? I believe that by working together we will be able to come up with an arrangement that will

benefit both families."

"You mean our family," Inutashio corrected," it seems my younger son has taken an interest in your twin. After the

wedding we will be one united family. The silver dragon family." "The silver dragon family," Kikiyo and Kagome

repeated.

"That enough explanation for you?" Kagome asked, turning to her now intended. "Let's see," he said," explains black

aura and the going out of control. But it doesn't explain the cuts and bruises or the fear." "I say we retire for the

night," Inuyasha's mother stated," talks will begin in the afternoon two days from now." Kikiyo bowed her head.

"Thank you," she replied. "Come on," Inuyasha hissed in Kagome's ear," let's get you home."

"So I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details here," Miroku said. They were all gathered in Sango's room at her home.

Inuyasha had insisted that Kagome wasn't going to spend another night in her apartment, so they were here, where

Kagome was going to stay until he could find a house for the two of them to move into. "What details do you need

help with," Kagome said with a smile. Even now, mere hours after the battle with her father, she was a different

person. Happier, without a care in the world and she had her will back and was using it to it's fullest.

"I'm still trying to figure out where you got all those bruises," Miroku said," right now they look like they're fading

already." "That is a bit of a story," Kagome said," you all listen up cause I'm only going to say this one once." "Well

then get on with it," Inuyasha said. "Alright, I was born into the ruling family of the black dragon gang," she began," in

case your wondering, that spell is where they got the black dragon from. Me and Kiki are twins for all she looks like

she could be my older sister. when i was four my family placed that spell on me. It was then that i started hating my

family."

"My sister was able to control me through that spell and i became my family's secret killing weapon. I killed and

killed, blood covering my hands before i was ten. Finally last year I'd had enough. I told them i was leaving. Well for

leaving a gang there are rules, even for the head femily there is no getting around them." At this point everyone

could hear a low deadly growl coming Inuyasha, he knew what was coming next and he didn't even want to think of

that happening to the person who he loved.

"You go through a gang beating," Kagome continued," if you survive everyone taking it all out on you for 2 minutes,

you're allowed to leave. no one can help you and anything goes. I was lucky. i made it, not everyone can say that.

But with that came a price, the bruises stayed, a final gift from my father. They wouldn't heal until he said that they

could, which he told me would never happen until he was dead. Which he said wouldn't happen until long after i was

dead."

"So why didn't you want to tell us about this?" Sango said," you know we would have helped you." "No i didn't,"

Kagome said," no offence but i had already been betrayed once by my own parents when they made my sister put

that spell on me. and once i found out you were working for their rival gang, what was i supposed to think? Any sane

enemy would have taken me prisoner and used me as bate or ransom. you really think i was willing to risk that?"

"No i suppose not," Sango said," but i still wish you would have told me. i really would have helped you." "Next time i

will," said Kagome. "Alright," said Miroku," can we please break up the love fest and go get something to eat? I'm

starved." "Alright," Sango said," let's go try that new place down town. the one that does Irish?" "Will it have

ramen?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you think," Kagome teased," not every restaurant sells that stuff and if you insist

on having it at every one i'll never be able to go anywhere nice. now we're going so behave."

"I don't think she's the same girl anymore," Miroku commented to Inuyasha as Kagome and Sango dashed out the

door to start the car. "She is," said Inuyasha," she's just more herself than she ever was before. if that makes

sense. And she's still the girl that i fell in love with."

-chapter 7 and in the words of porky pig, that's all folks-  
Well not quite

She stared up at the moon from the balcony of the house she now shared with Inuyasha. She was a different girl

from the one he had met at first, less scared and more sure of herself. She often worried that he wouldn't love her

because of it.

"You coming back to bed," Inuyasha asked as he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She

snuggled into his hold. it made her feel safe, like nothing could ever happen to her when she was in his hold. "You'

re worried about something," Inuyasha said," what's wrong?"

"Do you ever regret that i've changed?" Kagome asked," ever regret that i'm different from when we first met."

"Never," he whispered in her ear," never, never, never. you may not be the same as when we first met but that

doesn't mean that that same girl still lies inside of you. it's more in the shadows but the girl you are now. that's who

you are. that who you alway will be. and i loved that girl i first met and fell in love with, and i love that girl you are

today."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. "Your welcome," he whispered back, placing a kiss on her lips," now can we

please get back to bed, you're tired and staying up all night worrying isn't going to be good for the baby." "Alright,"

she said allowing herself to be dragged back to bed.

Five months after that final battle she and Inuyasha had married and now five months after that, she was pregnant.

They were going to start a family and both had promised that their kids weren't going to have to go through the same

things they did to get each other. Meaning no gangs. They still kept in touch with their families, and were both on call

if they were needed. but other than that, they wanted nothing else to do with the life they left behind.

Funny thing isn't it? When you've finally given up on love, fate decides to bring something into your life that makes

you want to believe again. But no matter what happens, no one can ever say what fate has in store.

**Thanks for reading my first fic. please review and tell me what you think! your comments really keep me going! and keep an eye out for my next story. thanks!**


End file.
